If you have a choice
by Kindred01
Summary: Percival broke Newt's heart and his own thanks to Theseus


Bright green eyes look at him, tears brimming at the edge threaten to spill he had to look away from him. He rubbed his hand over his mouth as he mulled things over in his mind "W-What did I do?" He asked, his voice cracking as his heart broke.  
"Nothing Newt, you've done nothing wrong. It's just… my father has gotten me into the Auror training program and it's back in New York I won't have time to see you when you go back to Hogwarts." He told him, he didn't want to look at Newt he didn't want to see the heart break because his heart is already broken having to leave the omega.  
"Has Theseus said something to you?" The red head said as he walked up to him.

Percival frowned and rubbed his eyes feeling the prickling burn in his eyes…I have to do this now…he thought, he felt the soft cool hands of the omega on his arm. He growled and pushed Newt away knocking the 16-year-old to the floor "I was letting you down gently but if you are going to be a pest I will tell you something you were a bit of fluff, a bit of fun and nothing else. It's not my fault you got emotionally attached." He his voice was cold, as he crouched down and this time looked at him right in the eyes. There was a small cut on Newt's cheek from where the alpha had struck him.  
"P…Percival." He sobbed,  
"Don't Newt we had fun let's leave it at that!" He stood up and walked towards the door and stopped as he looked at Theseus who was looking at him with a blank stare. "Your omega get used to it." He said as he looked over his shoulder before he walked out the room.

10 years later…  
It was winter and freezing cold the snow was falling and the streets were white hiding the grey of the city. The Christmas markets were in town and the city was busy as always Percival walked through the crowd of No-Maj and witches and wizards, looking for gifts for their loved ones or that last minute panic to find a big enough turkey, goose. There is a warm smell of cinnamon, ginger, and cloves it was enough to make mouths water at the warming spicing of winter. He sighed the night was falling quickly and he had last minute shop to do himself, he stopped at a stall looking down at some handmade jewelry when he saw him.

He froze to the spot seeing the red head walk through the street he stopped at a bakery stall and talked to the owner about his designs of his goods. He stood there frozen as he watched the red head in the blue coat pay for a small donut warped up in a Christmas red napkin. The owners of the stall leaned over and bend down a little handing the small treat to a child. Percival felt his heart lurch as he stared at the child; he was slim like Newt with black curly hair. The boy smiled up at the man as he ruffled his hair as Newt took a free offering from the man. They started to move away from going from stall to stall looking at the items, Percival starts to follow him looking at the pair he figured the child to be 9 to 11 …no-no it's couldn't be…he thought as he followed them.

He was right behind them as they stopped at toy stall and the boy smiled as he pointed at one toy "Mama looked, it looks like Niffla!" The boy said with a grin, Newt stopped and looked at the boy and tilted his head at it before frowning with a sigh.  
"That's because it is Niffla." He picked it up and glared at the troublesome creature before opening his case and putting it inside "Dougal can you make sure that he stays there." He mumbled to the case and then closed it again before smiling at the boy. "Let's get you this one." He told him as he picked up a lion and held it you to him. Newt paid the owner and then carried on his way, with the boy.

They stopped at a small park where kids were having snow ball fight and making snow angels "Can I mama? I promise I won't do any magic?" He begged the red head chuckled and bent down to do the top button of his coat.  
"Alright go on." He nodded to the others playing. He held the Lion in his arm as Newt smiled while watching his son, he tilted his head a little hearing something behind but didn't move. "I did wonder if I would bump into you?" Newt said, Percival, stepped out from the shadows and stood next to him. He looked at Newt more closely; he had grown up into a beautiful omega it brought back all those feelings from the last day he saw him.  
"You knew I lived in New York." He told him  
"Of course I did, I'm not some dumb omega." He mumbled Percival frowned and rubbed his eyes.  
"I never called you a dumb omega." He whispered,  
"MAMA LOOK!" The boy shouted as he makes a snow angel.  
"Looks wonderful sweetheart," Newt called out, with a soft smile on his face not daring to look at the older alpha.  
"He's mine isn't he?"  
"Of course he is, you have been the only alpha in my life to ruin me." He told him flatly, Percival frowned and looked back at Newt.  
"What do you mean?" He asked as he saw those bright green orbs darken as he turned to look at the man.  
"Tell me had there been another omega for you? Or is any physical touch from another painful?" He asked he tilted his head the other way his voice holding some kind of venom at he looked the alpha.

Percival frowned as he thought back to omegas he had tried to date tried to touch but had recoiled in pain. In the end, he just stopped trying but he didn't know why he couldn't touch omega, he hated being in another room with them. "I thought so; good I'm glad you felt some pain." He said, "Ara be careful." Newt said making the alpha looked back at to see the boy was now on the slide.  
"Alpha-omega bond, but I didn't mark you how could we have created the bond?" He asked in shock, he didn't think that was the cause of the pain. Omegas would be horrible gut wrenching pain as the bond was broken while the alpha in question would be in pain if he so much stood next to another omega.  
"I was pregnant." Told him as he tripped out of his own thoughts and looked back at the omega. "I didn't know it at the time but I was pregnant with Ara."  
"I…I didn't know." He whispered, felt himself drop to his knees he felt sick.

The red head turned to look at him and watched the man's face, Ara stopped to look at his mother and the man next to him and started to walk over to them. Newt got onto his knees and looked at Percival seeing the horror on the man's face. "Th…Theseus made me believe that I was ruining your life, you were still 16 had a year of school was left." He was quiet as he looked at the boy that stood before him.  
"What compared to leaving a pregnant omega to the wrath of his father?" He told him, Percival looked up at him his eyes shining with tears. "He wasn't kind to me, even when Theseus confessed that he forced you to leave my father still treated me as if I was dirt on the bottom of his shoe. I haven't been home in 10 years; my son hasn't met his grandparents or his uncle."  
"I'm so sorry Newt, Oh Merlin I'm sorry. He made me vow that if I ever saw you again I would not just lose my magic I would die." He sobbed as Newt let the alpha rest his head on his shoulder and cry.  
"He made it up," Newt whispered after a little while. Percival jerked back from him and looked at the bright green eyes.  
"He what?"  
"The vow, what he did was stinging hex that lasted for a week around your wrist. It made you think that the vow was working. The Scamander's don't have their personal vow spell." Newt whispered as he stroked his face.  
"I want to kill him."  
"Join the club," Newt told him,  
"Mama?" Newt turned and looked at his son and smiled weakly.  
"Ara come and met your father."


End file.
